Destiny Is A Gift
by The Black Muse
Summary: All James Lake wanted to do was take a break from adventuring with Toby and visit his mother at the College of Winterhold. Instead he winds up being nearly executed and witnessing the horrifying return of the dragons. Now with the help of his best friend and a mysterious Dunmer Jim works to discover why dragons have returned to Skyrim, before they destroy it...
1. Prologue: Unbound

**AN: It's been a** **LONG** **time. Somehow I got bit by the creativity bug again and decided to write this up after extensively replaying the game and rewatching the show to prepare for season three. I don't know if there will be any interest in this considering it's a niche crossover in an already small fandom and not very good to boot. I do however hope to garner some interest. Therefore, Reviews are appreciated, especially ones with criticism/suggestions considering how out of practice I am. Anyway, enjoy.**

 _Prologue: Unbound_

The first thing Jim registered upon the return of his senses was that he was moving, which was odd since his legs were completely still. The second thing he registered was methodical _clip-clop_ of horse's hooves and the creaking of wagon wheels. He frowned and attempted to open his eyes and see exactly where he was.

It was then that he noticed was the agonizing pain pulsing through his skull.

Jim winced keeping his eyes screwed tight against the pain, and sat up slowly from where he was slouched against what was presumably the edge of the cart. He tried in vain to recall how exactly he had come to be waking up in a wagon with the mother of all headaches.

' _We were in Bruma…right? And we WERE trying to hire a carriage… but there weren't any available because Pale Pass had been closed… an avalanche I think. So Tobes and I decided we would have to go on foot and find a way around…'_

Jim frowned deeply, if he and Toby hadn't been able to find a carriage in Bruma than what was he doing in one now?

' _Let's see, we managed to pick our way through the Pale Pass, and avoid that band of ogres… and we'd just started crossing the border when…'_

"Wait the border…" he muttered to himself, "there were those men in strange armor…they thought we were Imperials… and then…"

Horses, shouting, the clash of steel on steel, and the gleam of Imperial armor…

Jim's eyes shot open, causing a sudden stab of pain to shoot through his head.

"The ambush", he exclaimed, "by the Eight, Tobes! Tobes where are you?"

He heard a familiar groan of pain next to him and jerked his head sharply to the right. He felt a surge of relief run through him upon seeing his best friend slumped against the wall of the cart seemingly unharmed. But that relief turned sharply to foreboding when he noticed Toby's hands had been bound in front of him. An attempt to move his own arms quickly confirmed that Jim's hands had been similarly bound.

Jim closed his eyes once more, feeling panic swelling inside him. He and Toby may have been alive and unharmed but they were clearly also prisoners.

"So you're finally awake", proclaimed an unfamiliar voice.

Jim reopened his eyes and looked directly in front of him, noticing for the first time that he and Toby were not alone in their predicament. A tall blonde Nord sat opposite him in the cart, wearing the same kind of scaled armor as the men he and Toby had run afoul of before the ambush. Next to him slumped another Nord, even taller and brawnier than the first, and dressed in clothes that looked as if they belonged to nobility. For whatever reason the second man had been tightly gagged in addition to being bound like the others in the cart.

"You two were trying to cross the border right", continued the first man, "walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that damned elf over there", he jerked his head in the direction of Toby and Jim blinked, confused. He turned to look and realized he'd been so focused on his friend's well-being that he hadn't noticed the fifth occupant of the cart.

It was a lithe figure in pitch black armor with a hood pulled tightly over its head. Like Jim and the others, the elf's hands were bound tightly in front of it. For a moment he thought that, like Toby, the elf was still unconscious. Until it looked up and Jim's blue eyes met a pair of startling blood red pupils, set into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

She, for it was clear now that the elf was a woman, was a Dunmer, with an ash gray complexion that was unhealthily pale for her race. Coal black hair, punctuated by a streak of pure white, silhouetted her face, just barely peeking out from within her hood. Her well defined features appeared as if they had been carved out of stone, and her crimson gaze seemed to bore into Jim's very soul.

He stared for a moment dumbstruck, and then shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to be gawping at strange women, no matter how stunning they were. He gathered his thoughts, and turned to address her, but was interrupted by another groan from his best friend.

Toby was stirring, blinking groggily and shifting in place trying to sit up. He let out another pained groaned managing to finally sit upright in his seat, still disoriented.

"Ugh my head hurss", he slurred dazedly, "Whass going on, are we in a cart? I though we were gonna walk to the border." He bolted upright in startled realization. "Wait the border, we were attacked, Jim", he exclaimed jerking his head back and forth in search of his best friend.

"Calm down Tobes, I'm right here", he reassured the frightened Breton. Toby abruptly stilled his swiveling head and glanced over toward Jim assessing him for damage. His anxiety abated at the sight of his unharmed companion, it abruptly returned when he realized their predicament.

"Oh man Jim what's going on, why did those Imperial soldiers attack us we weren't doing anything wrong!"

"Probably because you were with them", said a soft clear voice. All four men turned to look at the elf, who none of them had heard speak before. She gave brief nod, and jerked her head to indicate the two Nords on the other side of the cart.

"What do you mean", Jim enquired.

"I mean they're rebels, the Imperials were likely trying to capture them and you were just unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Jim frowned; he and Toby had heard something about a rebellion during their travels through Cyrodiil, but they'd written it off as a small insurgency, one of the dozens of similar skirmishes that had occurred since the White-Gold Concordant. But from the way this woman was talking it sounded as if this was a larger conflict.

Before he could question her further he was interrupted once more by Tobes. "Hey what's wrong with that guy anyway", inquired his friend gesturing to the gagged Nord with his bound hands.

The man's companion scowled, "Watch your tongue", he said furiously, "you're speaking about Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

Jim's eyes widened, he may not know anything about a rebellion but he definitely knew the name Ulfric Stormcloak. Next to him Toby's face became deathly pale. "Ulfric", whispered the Breton scooching away from the bound and gagged jarl.

"Aye", said the man seated across from Jim, "the leader of our cause and as true a Nord as there ever was! Though I'm not surprised you haven't heard about our uprising in Cyrodiil, no doubt those Imperial milk-drinkers have tried to keep it hushed up."

"Wait", said Jim, thoughts swirling as he processed this new information, "if he's the leader of this rebellion and they've captured him, then where are they taking us?"

Toby went even paler at the realization of their likely destination, while the Nord across from Jim assumed a melancholy expression. "I don't know where we're going", he proclaimed solemnly, "but Sovngarde awaits."

"No", Toby moaned quietly, "this can't be happening." Jim just sat there, to stunned to speak, the realization that he was likely about to die because of a stupid coincidence, nearly too much to process.

"Hey", the first Nord said quietly, "where are you three from anyway?"

"Why do you care", mumbled Toby staring vacantly into the distance.

"Because everyone's last thoughts should be of home."

Toby snapped out of his daze and an expression of horrible sadness overtook his features. "Markarth", he whispered, "we're from Markarth." His gaze unfocused again and he stared once more off into the distance, and Jim knew he was thinking of their childhood spent running all throughout the stone maze of a city, of being scolded for climbing buildings or playing too close to the smelter. Of Toby's grandmother with her little potion shop and her fresh baked sweet-rolls, and of Jim's mother and how she would heal their scrapes and bruises with just a touch.

Oh gods his Mother! She was expecting them to arrive at the College any day now. What would she think when her son and his best friend never showed up? Would she wait just a little longer, thinking they'd been side-tracked by some adventure or another? How long before she began making inquiries, or went looking for them herself? Would the legion send her a letter informing her of Jim's execution alongside a band of rebels? Or would she have to find her son in anonymous grave somewhere? Would she even learn what happened to him at all or would she be left wondering for the rest of her life if her son was rotting away in a cave somewhere slain by monsters?

These thoughts filled him with a new determination, there was no way he'd just lie down and let them execute him and Toby for a crime they didn't commit, surely if they spoke up the legionnaires would realize there had been a mistake.

He was about to raise his voice in protest when he felt the cart begin to slow. He looked to his left and saw they were approaching a set of looming stone walls, with a wooden gate hanging open, waiting for them.

"This is Helgen", the man across from him spoke up as they drove through the gate, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here", he smiled reminiscently, "I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in." His smile became bitter, "Funny", he said, "when I was a boy Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"General Tullius sir, the headsman is waiting", called one of the legionnaires.

"Good", responded a swarthy man on horseback, "let's get this over with."

Jim studied the general closely. The man was nearing old age, but had not quite reached it yet, though his hair had clearly grayed before its time. He wore elegant armor that showcased his high status in the Imperial military. If this was the general, then he was the man Jim would have to appeal to, so he could save himself and Toby. If Jim was able to reason with him he could wind up being their savior.

Of, course if he couldn't, this man would wind up being their executioner instead.

His Nord companion sneered, "Look at him", he spat, "General Tullius the military governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him, damn elves I bet they had something to do with this!"

Jim looked past the general to see that there were indeed three Altmer in Dominion garb mounted next to him. Two soldiers in traditional elven armor, and a woman clad in Justiciar's robes. The woman's cold gaze seemed to look right at him and he felt a shiver go down his spine. He shuddered, Justiciar's had always made him uneasy, as they did most Nords, but something was especially off-putting about this was one.

The carts trundled slowly through the town attracting a crowd of gawkers as they passed. Some jeered insults at the prisoners in the carts, others watched in stony-faced silence, a few parents ordered their children back inside knowing what was coming. At last they came to a courtyard of sorts, in the shadow of a large stone guard tower and the carriages came to a halt.

"End of the line", proclaimed their companion grimly.

Jim's heartbeat kicked into overdrive as an Imperial captain began barking orders. _'Calm down'_ , he ordered himself, _'you and Toby have done nothing wrong, all you have to do is explain that and everything will be fine.'_ Just out the back of the cart he could see a glimpse of the stone block fixed in the middle of the courtyard and he grimaced knowing its purpose.

The captain ordered the prisoners to begin disembarking, and Jim's stomach began doing flips, he felt as if he was going to be sick. Toby didn't look much better than he felt, and both Ulfric and his companion seemed resigned. "Come on", said the ungagged Nord, "we shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." Jim looked over towards the last member of their group and was surprised to find that she seemed completely unaffected. Her lovely face was as impassive as if she were ending a pleasant ride through the country, rather than a harrowing journey to the executioner's block.

One by one, each of them clambered off of the cart and moved to stand in front of a soldier who seemed to be consulting a piece of paper.

"Step toward the block once your name is called", barked the Imperial captain, "One at a time!"

"Empire loves their damned lists", snarled the blonde Nord.

Jim's heart leapt. A list, they had a list! A list he and Toby couldn't possibly be on! They could still sort things out; surely the Empire wouldn't execute someone when they had no idea who they were.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm", called the soldier who held the list.

A hush fell over the crowd, as soldiers, prisoners, and civilians alike turned to stare as the Jarl stepped forward head held high to meet his fate. "It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric", said the man next to Jim. Whisper's rippled through the assembly as the man went to join his people already assembled by the block.

The soldier looked back down at the list and his expression became pained as he read the next name, "Ralof of Riverwood", called the soldier his voice clouded with some unidentifiable emotion. The other Nord, Ralof, glared daggers at the soldier as he stepped forward, making sure to jostle the Imperial with his shoulder as he passed. The soldier stared sadly after him, and then looked back down at his list.

"Claire of House Nunez", he called.

The Dunmer woman stepped forward face still impassive and proceeded to join the congregation of Nords already at the executioner's block. Jim felt a momentary twinge of regret that she would die today, but if she was on the Empire's list it was probably for a good reason. He brushed away thoughts of the dark elf and focused on the situation at hand.

The soldier had glanced down at his list and then back up at him and Toby puzzled. "You there, you aren't on the list. Who are you", he queried, confused at the presence of two seemingly random prisoners.

Jim breathed a sigh of gratitude. "Thank the gods", he said, "Listen there's been a terrible mistake we're just travelers who got caught up in the fighting. I'm James Lake and this is Tobias Domzalski, we're both from the Reach. We were on our way across the border when we ran into your ambush." "You have to believe me", he said somewhat desperately.

To Jim's relief the soldier looked convinced; he turned to consult his superior officer. "Captain what should we do they aren't on the list."

The Captain's response quashed all of Jim's hopes, "Forget the list", she snarled, not even glancing at them, "they go to the block."

"But Captain", protested the legionnaire, only to be cut off by a vicious glare that allowed no argument. "By your order's Captain", he sighed resigned. He looked at Jim and Toby as dread pooled in Jim's stomach, once more. "You and your friend picked a bad time to return to Skyrim kinsmen", he said, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do, but at least you'll die here in your homeland", he gazed mournfully at them, "I'll make sure that your families receive your remains."

"No", said Jim numbly, he felt cold all over and didn't even register the sounds of Toby sobbing behind him, or the Captain again ordering them towards the block. He stood there stupidly and offered no resistance even as a pair of soldiers took him by the arms and hauled him towards the other prisoners.

' _This can't be how it ends',_ he thought, _'not now, not like this.'_

But nobody seemed to care what his thoughts on the situation were, as he was tossed to his knees amongst his fellow prisoners. Vaguely he heard the sounds of the general giving some sort of speech, and the shuffling of Toby's feet as his friend came to stand next to him. But it was like everything was happening underwater, distant and detached from him.

Until he felt a pair of hands grip onto his shoulder.

He looked up into the face of the Dunmer woman, still remote and vacant, save for her red eyes which seemed to express a hundred things at once. As those eyes pierced him he felt the fog lifting from his mind.

"Hey", she said in that same soft voice from earlier, "you shouldn't let them see you're afraid, you're better than that." And with that she turned away from him and gazed back at the block that would be the last thing any of them ever saw.

Jim gazed dumbly at her replaying her words in his mind over and over as he slowly climbed to his feet. She was right, I he was meant to die here than there was no point in going to his death trembling and screaming. He would face his end with courage, like a true warrior.

He heard the sickening wet thump of the executioner's axe connecting with someone's neck and almost lost his newfound resolve. But he rallied his courage again and decided it was better to just get it over with.

So when the captain called for the next prisoner Jim prepared to step forward.

He heard Toby call out his name in alarm and reach out to hold him back, and he turned to smile at his best friend. It comforted him to know that if he had to die today his lifelong companion was there with him.

"Be strong Tobes", he told his friend, "I'll see you in Sovngarde my friend."

Toby's eyes slammed shut briefly with grief, but he reopened them quickly and screwed his face into an expression of resolve. "Save me a seat Jim", he whispered, watching as his best friend turn to walk towards his death.

Jim walked slowly toward the stone block where he would meet his fate, and kneeled upon the ground when he reached it. With one last resigned breath he placed his neck deliberately on the chopping block and prepared for the end. He angled his head towards the crowd so he could meet Toby's eyes one last time and saw his best friend praying desperately. Next to Toby stood the dark elf, Claire her name was, who nodded approvingly at him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Jim heard the executioner step toward the block, and heard him grunt as he lifted his axe. Vaguely he also heard another sound like a distant roar, but his thoughts were focused on other things. He hoped Toby somehow found a way out of this predicament; he hoped his best friend could survive to tell his mother that he'd faced his death with dignity. And he hoped it wouldn't break her heart as badly as he knew it would.

Huh, that was weird, it was almost like that roaring was getting closer, and was that flapping wings he heard as well. He could hear the soldiers conversing with each other, and the executioner setting down his axe. He opened his eyes and looked around.  
Everyone's gaze was fixed on the distant sky and they were murmuring quietly amongst themselves as the flapping sound got closer and closer. He looked up in the same direction they were focused on and saw some kind of black dot moving rapidly towards the area.

"What the…", he muttered just as the thing… whatever it was gave an earsplitting roar and landed with a thump atop the guard tower, causing the earth to shake.

"What in Oblivion is that", exclaimed General Tullius.

Jim stared up at the creature that had alighted on the tower. There was no way he could be seeing what he thought he saw, it simply wasn't possible. There was no way there was a…

"Dragon", somebody screamed.

The creature roared into the air and suddenly the sky became blood red and great balls of flame began to rain down from it. Seeing this unstoppable power, this monster of legend Jim's only thought was to run, as far away as possible. As he attempted to find his feet Jim vaguely heard the general shouting for the guards to evacuate the town. He looked up briefly and saw the monster staring right at him.

And then it spoke, _**"Dovahkiin Die! Fus Roh Dah!"**_

Jim felt a wave of dizzying power hit his body and he staggered backward. His head impacted with the block and then he knew no more.


	2. The Return

**AN: So that finale was…something. I've decided I'm going to process my feelings by writing this chapter. Luckily the events of this season haven't done anything to alter the plans I've already made for this story, and they've even given me some new ideas. As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged. With that said enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Return

For the second time that day James Lake emerged from unconsciousness with a splitting headache, and desperately confused as to where he was.

' _What…what happened! I was on the block and then….'_

A bolt of fear and disbelief surged through him as he remembered exactly what had happened.

' _No it couldn't have been, there was no way that was a dragon.'_

But as he opened his eyes the evidence was all around him. Helgen was on fire, he could see the flames everywhere and smoke choking the red sky, he could hear the screams of panicked citizens and the shouts of soldiers trying to organize an evacuation, he could smells the ashes and the scent of charred flesh.

He had to run.

He tried to get to stagger to his feet but something tugged on his bound wrists pulling him back down. He desperately tugged at whatever restrained him but it held him in a vice like grip.

"Would you hold still", commanded a familiar voice.

He looked up into the crimson eyes of Claire of House Nunez, the dark elf who had nearly been executed alongside him. Confused, he glanced downward to see she held his wrists in one hand while the other held an iron dagger she used to saw at his restraints.

"I…what", he mumbled still dazed.

"Stop squirming, it's hard enough cutting through rope with this worthless thing without you wriggling about."

Jim immediately ceased moving and instead began to stare up at the beautiful woman who, inexplicably, had decided to save his life. Before he could gather the words to express his gratitude the dagger finally broke through his restraints and his hands were suddenly free.

"There that's done", she said tucking the dagger into her boot. She then reached down to grab Jim by the arm and yank him to his feet. He felt the world spin as he stood upright, and vaguely registered the blood dripping from his head where he'd hit the block.

Claire ducked under his arm and slung it over her shoulder, than she began to move them both towards a nearby guard tower, one of the few still intact.

"Come on we have to move", she grunted dragging him along with her, "that… thing will be back soon and I don't feel like being dragon food today."

Though still disoriented, Jim was coherent enough for her words to motivate him to action. He managed to get his feet back under him and soon the two were hobbling quickly toward the intact guard tower. With a thrill of terror Jim realized he could he hear the dragon roaring in the distance as it circled back around for another pass.

The two of them sped up, and burst through the door into the safety of the tower just as he heard the beat of the dragon's wings as it swooped down upon the city once more.

For a moment they stood there panting for breath, listening to the dragon's roars and the shouts from the soldiers outside. So stunned were they that they had survived that they didn't realize they were not alone in tower, until someone gave an exclamation and rushed at Jim, pinning his arms to his sides and tackling him to the ground.

Before he could even think about reacting to the perceived danger, he heard the person who had tackled him begin rambling incoherently and recognized the voice of his best friend.

"…Jim", babbled the near hysterical Breton, words almost too quick to comprehend, "thank Mara! I thought you were a goner! First with the executioner, and then that monster…. Jim did you see that thing it looked just like a…"

"A dragon I know Tobes." With some effort he managed to climb to his feet and pull his friend up with him. He took a moment to assess his surroundings; they were in small chamber circular and cramped, with sparse furniture and a staircase on the far side leading up to the rest of the tower. The room was made even more crowded by the number of people occupying it, it seemed the surviving Stormcloaks had had the same idea as their fellow prisoners and were now occupying the tower along with Jim, Toby and Claire, gathered in a loose circle around their leader. Ralof, the rebel who had shared a cart with them on the way to Helgen acknowledged Jim's presence with a grim nod.

"I'm glad to see you managed to escape that creature brother", he said, ignoring Claire entirely, "not all of us were so lucky, that… creature got three of our number before we made it to safety." He turned to his leader, "Jarl Ulfric what is that thing, could the legends be true?"

"Legends don't burn down villages", Ulfric proclaimed grimly, "But it doesn't matter whether or not that's really a dragon, all that does matter is that this is our chance to escape and live to fight another day."

"But how will we get past that monster", enquired one of the rebels.

The Jarl's brow furrowed as he gathered his thoughts, "First we'll need a distraction", he said, beginning to pace the room as he laid out his plan, "luckily we have Tullius and his soldiers to provide that for us, while the dragon is busy dealing with them we'll…" As Ulfric continued to expound on his strategy Jim felt someone gently grasp his shoulder, he looked behind him and directly into a pair of crimson eyes. Having gained his attention, Claire raised a finger to her lips, then gestured with her other hand toward the spiral staircase. Then, ever so slowly she backed away from Jim toward the indicated area. She paused at the foot of the stairs and beckoned for Jim to follow her, before creeping up the stairs and out of sight.

Jim paused for a moment to consider his next course of action, Ulfric's escape plan sounded extremely risky, and if Claire had a better idea than he needed to take this chance to get himself and Toby out of here alive. Plus, she had already saved his life once to say. Decision made, he tapped his best friend on the shoulder and gestured toward the stairs, motioning for silence with his other hand. Toby looked confused, but nodded his understanding, with the Stormcloak's attention focused on their leader he and Jim were able to creep undetected to the staircase and silently make their way up the stairs.

Claire was perched on the next landing, peering out the tower window at the chaotic scene of the burning town. "Good you came", she said without turning to acknowledge them, "we need to find our own way out of this place."

"What… why can't we just go with the Stormcloaks", Toby asked, "They seem to know what they're doing."

"Ulfric's plan might work but not without some sacrifices", Claire acknowledged, "And take one guess who they'll view as the most disposable if we stick with them."

Toby and Jim exchanged a grim look, knowing she was right. The Stormcloaks wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice a Dark Elf or a Breton if it meant escaping Helgen with their lives.

"Alright", said Jim, "what's your plan."

She pointed out the tower window, and Jim and Toby moved over to gaze outside. Claire was indicating a large building directly below them that had its roof broken open in the chaos. Peering through the hole Jim could just make out what appeared to be the upper floor of an inn.

"That inn right there, if we jump through the roof and make our way down to the ground floor, we should come out near one of the gates."

Toby's eyes widened in panic, "Nuh-uh, no way, that is a bad plan that is a very bad plan."

Claire cocked an eyebrow at the Breton, "Do you have a better one?"

"How about any plan that doesn't involve jumping out of a tower, you are crazy lady… come on Jim let's go back down… Jim what are you doing?!"

Jim had climbed up onto the window ledge and was gazing down at the hole in the inn's roof trying to calculate the distance between it and the window, and the distance between the window and the ground. "She's right Tobes, this is better than taking our chances with the Stormcloaks", he turned to smile at his friend; "I'll see you both on the other side."

With that Jim leapt from the tower window and into nothingness. For a moment time seemed to stand still as Jim remained suspended in the air, and he had a horrifying vision of crashing to the ground breaking both of his legs. Then he fell through the hole in the roof and felt a jarring impact as his feet collided with the inn floor. He stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance, and turned back towards the tower to look out for his companions. He heard a terrified scream issue from the tower and stepped aside just before Toby landed in a heap on the inn floor. The Breton groaned as he staggered to his feet, "Next time I think I'll take my chances with the dragon", he muttered. There was a muffled thump, and Jim looked over to see Claire had made the leap effortlessly and landed catlike next to them.

"Come on", commanded the Dunmer, "we need to move while we still have the chance." She bolted for the staircase leading downward, Jim and Toby close on her heels. They clattered down the stairs and out through the doorway, and emerged into a horrifying scene.

Most of Helgen was on fire now, corpses of Imperial soldiers and a few unlucky civilians littered the ground. In the distance they could hear the survivors shouting over the roars of the great black dragon, and see the creature's shadow moving along the ground as it circled overhead. Directly in front of them stood an old man crouched next to a Legion soldier, who Jim recognized as the same man who had read off the list of prisoners. The legionnaire was calling out to someone across the road from them, and with a jolt of horror Jim realized it was a sobbing child desperately clinging to a man lying on the ground.

"Haming, you need to get over here now", the soldier called. With one last look at the injured man and a heart wrenching sob the boy bolted across the road and into the soldier's arms. The soldier patted him on the back and handed him off to the old man. He moved forward as if to aid the injured citizen but never go the chance. The dragon chose that moment to swoop down from the sky, landing right in front of the injured man. With a single snap of its jaws it scooped the man up and devoured him whole.

"Torolf", shouted the soldier in dismay.

The boy let out a heartbreaking cry of, "Papa", and Jim prayed he hadn't just watched his father be eaten by that beast. The twin cries of the soldier and the boy seemed to attract the dragon's attention and it rounded on them. "Everyone get back", called the legionnaire as he and the old man rushed for cover with the boy. Jim felt two pairs of hands grab onto him and yank back into the safety of the inn just as the creature opened its mouth once more.

And for the second time Jim heard the dragon Speak.

" _ **Yol Toor Shul!"**_

A burst of brilliant fire issued from the dragon's mouth that would surely have incinerated any of them if they'd been hit. When the roar of the fire died down, Jim heard the flapping of the dragon's wings as it took to the air once more, and he cautiously peered out the inn door. The soldier and the old man emerged from their hiding place with the old man still carrying the sobbing child.

Looking around the legionnaire noticed Jim's head peeking out of the inn. "You there", he called drawing his sword, "come out slowly."

Not wanting to provoke the other Nord's ire Jim raised his hands in the air and stepped out into the open, behind him he heard Claire and Toby doing the same.

The soldier's eyes widened a little in recognition, "You're still alive are you prisoners? You'd better stick with me if you want to stay that way." He turned to the old man, "Gunnar take care of the boy, I'm going to find General Tullius and join the defense."

"Gods guide you Hadvar", responded the old man. He gripped Haming tightly in his arms, turned, and ran off into the smoke.

Hadvar sheathed his sword and began to jog in the opposite direction, "Quickly prisoners with me", he called over his shoulder. Jim exchanged a look with his companions, who shrugged. Deciding that it was better than running off blindly they ran after the retreating legionnaire.

For a few minutes they navigated the maze of burning buildings making sure to stay close to the sturdy stone of the town's walls. As they weaved their way through the chaos of the ruined city they could hear the distant sounds of battle become louder and louder as they approached the area where the Legion survivors were mounting their defense of Helgen. Jim was dimly aware that they were actually heading back towards where they had started from, but he knew following Hadvar's lead was better than trying to navigate an unfamiliar town while bedlam raged around them.

As they were creeping along the city walls Jim registered the ominous sound of flapping wings drawing closer and closer to them. Reaching out he grabbed Toby and pressed them both flush against the wall just as the dragon landed atop it, one of its wings dangling inches away from them. Toby let out a distressed whimper and Jim shushed his friend, even though he felt like whimpering himself. The dragons head jutted out above them, and it was craning its neck from left to right, almost as if it was searching for something. Jim's own head swiveled in either direction; he spotted Hadvar just ahead of them also concealed against the stone wall. Jim nearly panicked when he didn't see Claire on his other side, until he spotted a gleam of red in the shadows and realized that her leather armor helped her to blend in with the darkness.

The dragon peered about for a moment more, but it didn't spot them nor did it seem to find what it was searching for. Loosing another gout of flames it took off once more and the four of them breathed a collective sigh of relief. Motioning for them to keep moving Hadvar lead the way towards the sounds of distant shouting.

They emerged from a cloud of smoke back into the square where they'd almost been executed. The remaining Legion soldiers were rushing about either tending to their wounded comrades or attempting to use bows and magic to mount a defense against the dragon. In the center of the chaos stood General Tullius singed but otherwise unharmed, shouting orders to his men and wielding a bow himself in defense of the city. He looked over and spotted them approaching.

"Hadvar", he bellowed, "get to the keep soldier we're leaving!"

Hadvar nodded in acknowledgement of his commander's orders, "You heard the man prisoners let's go!" He took off leading them toward a small sturdy looking building in a closed off courtyard nearby. "The keep has a series of tunnels underneath", he shouted back to them as they ran, "gods know they haven't been used in years but they should let us escape!"

As they neared the keep they noticed a group of blue-sashed Stormcloaks disappearing into the doors, one of them turned around and Jim realized it was Ralof. It appeared Ulfric's plan a worked and he and his followers were escaping through the keep while the Legion distracted the dragon.

Upon glimpsing the other man Hadvar snarled in rage and drew his sword. "Ralof you damned traitor out of our way", he spat.

"We're escaping Hadvar you're not stopping us this time!" And with that Ralof disappeared into the keep and slammed the door behind him. Hadvar cursed and pushed at the portal but it had clearly been barred from the other side, he slammed his fist against it in a rage.

"I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde", he roared at the closed door.

He turned towards the three prisoners, "There's another entrance on the opposite side of the building, come on hurry!"

Quickly the four of them jogged around the side of the building towards the other entrance; faintly Jim heard the roaring of the dragon and the flapping of its wings drawing closer and closer. Just as he was sure they were about to be overtaken Hadvar reached the door and wrenched it open ushering them inside. They bolted through the portal and Hadvar slammed it shut behind them, just as Jim heard the sound of the dragon once again breathing fire.

With the door shut the sounds of the battle outside became muted and distant and Jim was able to concentrate on the sounds of his own racing heartbeat and labored breathing. Hadvar and Toby looked to be in the same state as he was, and even the seemingly unflappable Claire had her hood pulled back and her striped hair in disarray as she panted for breath.

It was while he was examining his three worn out companions that the realization hit Jim that they'd made it, they'd really gotten out of there alive! And then he couldn't help but throw his head back and let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

The other three stared at him strangely for a moment, perhaps wondering if the shock had caused him to take leave of his senses. But then Toby too burst into a fit of laughter.

As the two friends stood there laughing uproariously at a situation that was not remotely funny, Hadvar too couldn't help but let out a chuckle, and soon he joined the other two in full blown joyous laughter.

Claire shook her head examining the three laughing men as giggles of her own began to slip out, quickly devolving into the near maniacal laughter of her fellow survivors.  
And so the four of them stood ensconced in the momentary safety of the keep their laughter echoing off the walls.

 **AN: I originally planned to cover the entirety of the Helgen escape this chapter but this seemed like a good place to leave off. Please join me in a few days for Chapter 2: The Escape.**


End file.
